Phineas and Ferb worldwide
Since the series Phineas and Ferb reached overseas, it has gained popularity around the world as well as in its country of origin. It has dubs all over the world. Americas Canada The series premiered on February 1, 2008 on Family Channel and on June 1, 2011 on Disney XD. It also airs on VRAK.TV in Quebec. Most episodes premiere within a short time of the original premiere. The merchandise is the same as the US varying from clothes to food. DVDs and music are released on the same dates as the United States. It now airs on Disney Channel due to Family Channel losing Disney Channel programming rights. Hispanic America The show debuted as a preview on December 14, 2007, and the formal premiere was on "Phineas y Ferb-rero" during February 1, 2008. The series currently airs in both international and local TV channels, a notable example is Canal 13, which has been known for airing several dubbed episodes before Disney Channel Latin America or Disney Channel USA. The show's receptions are similar to those of the USA, being viewed by people of all ages and having a major popularity among children and teens. The merchandise is more abundant in some countries like Mexico and Colombia, through more limited in some others. Products like plush toys, T-shirts, sweatshirts, skateboards, sticker albums and magazines are the most sold of all, along with videogames like Phineas y Ferb and Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2ª Dimensión, which can be found in both English and Iberian Spanish languages. Some fans complained about the release of the first soundtrack in Latin America, due to be just a recording of the episode version songs, including voices and sound effects from the same. The second released soundtrack, Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 1ª y 2ª Dimensión, was properly recorded, removing sound effects, along with dubbed extended versions of the songs (except for Kick it Up a Notch), and received more positive criticism. Come Home Perry was entirely recorded again for unknown reasons,but most likely due to this song being an infamous Spanish dub because of the out-of-tune singing from Memo Aponte (Phineas' Latin American voice actor). The Hispanic-speaking fanbase is quite extensive in Latin America, and fans usually interact with each other in community websites and social networks. Several people write fanfics or create comics and share them in sites like DeviantArt or YouTube. Occasionally some fanfics are revealed to notable members of the fan community in order to be approved or commented on. Brazil In Brazil, the series started airing directly the day of its worldwide premiere on February 1, 2008. The show, along with Disney channels, also airs in Rede Globo. Phineas and Ferb began airing on SBT in 2015 when the channel got the rights to air Disney shows in the morning hours. The merchandising is fairly common in Brazil, althrough sticker albums and magazines are more usual; different clothing is also sold, and similarly to Latin America, the first album was released with track taken directly from episodes, through with an English version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo as a bonus feature. Then the movie album was released also with extended songs and proper recording. Asia China Mainland The series was aired for a short time on CCTV 14, and only season 1-2 have been aired, but oddly, season 3 and 4 were dubbed, just never aired. Before each episode, the voice-over would read the title that had been translated. Taiwan The series is airing on Disney Channel Taiwan and Disney XD. There isn't voice-over or subtitle shows the translated title, but the official translate will show in the trailer. Sometimes some episodes will be set into a big special and broadcast together, Like set "Tri-Stone Area","Excaliferb","Doof Dynasty","Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" into a special names "Phineas and Ferb: Time Travel". And there will be a TV marathon on the New Year's Eve every year. Japan Disney Channel Japan aired the first episode of the series on February 1, 2008, as the rest of the world did. The show name was katakanizated so Phineas was transcribed as フィニアス・フリン (Finiasu Furin) and Ferb was named ファーブ・フレッチャー (Fābu Furetchā). Candace is called キャンディス (Kyandisu), Perry's full name is カモノハシペリー (Kamonohashi Perī), his codename being エージェントＰ (Ējento P) and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is called ハインツ・ドゥーフェンシュマーツ博士 (Haintsu Dūfenshumātsu Hakase). The first episode was titled 「'夏休みはジェットコースター！'」 which means "The summer vacation is a rollercoaster!". Similar changes with the titles are done in almost every episode, this being common in Japanese anime and dubbing. Merchandasing in Japan is very common and the most abundant products include backpacks, slippers, T-shirts and plush dolls. Pens, dolls and posters are also sold. Aside from this, videogames are common and can be purchased in English and Japanese versions. Phineas and Ferb is one of the most viewed American animated shows in Japan, and its fanbase seems to be active. Japanese fanarts and fanfics are very extensive and the show has several followers from this country. South Korea The first episode preview premiered first on June 7, 2007. Through some episode titles are directly translated, most of them are rewritten in a similar way to those in Japanese. The series airs in Disney Channel Korea since 2011, though before it launched another dub was shown on EBS. Thailand The series airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD and also aired on BBTV Channel 7. Songs are left in English, yet on the Channel 7 broadcasts they are subtitled. Disney Channel is not widely available in Cambodia, yet Channel 7 is. Singapore The series aired on Mediacorp's Okto, which devotes a huge portion of its daily schedule to children's programming. It aired uncut compared to the Asian feed of Disney Channel. Philippines Phineas and Ferb is currently one of the widely known American animated shows in the Philippines due to its active fanbase and strong viewership on television. It was first shown on Disney Channel Asia on February 1, 2008 in its original English audio and TV5 on 2010 in Filipino-dubbed audio. ABS-CBN, the competitor of TV5, and its sister network ABS-CBN Sports and Action aired Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension on March 30, 2014 in its original English audio. The Filipino dub, however, ended airing on March 2, 2015 after the broadcast of Last Day of Summer in the network and reruns were shown until it was removed on the schedule. As of 2019, the show is currently shown in reruns on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Merchandising in the Philippines is very common and most of its products were sold in leading malls in the country, ranging from stationeries and books to T-shirts, posters, and plush toys. Aside from this, video games are also common where it can be sold on some malls or online retailers. Throughout its run, Phineas and Ferb has spawned numerous memes in social media like Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Many users make their own memes using the characters depicting the social issues happened in the country and jokes about their personalities as well as the answers of the ongoing viral memes. Just like in Japan, fanarts and fanfics are also extensive and the show attracted a huge number of followers from this country. Iran Phineas and Ferb used to air on Persian Toon in Iran, the show is dubbed into Persian (Farsi) but it is not an official Disney dub. The theme song is not the same as other languages and has a completely different tune. No songs are known to be dubbed. The show does not have a logo in Persian. Unfortunately, on January 14, 2015, Persian Toons shut down due to technical issues. Europe Greece Phineas and Ferb did not broadcast on''' ET1 in Greece from 11 June 2013 due to the shut down of all ERT networks like'' ET3, ERT HD and ERT World ''because of the Greek government's decision to shut down the Greek television broadcaster. All of the ERT staff had lost their jobs and all ERT websites had shut down. In other terms, Phineas and Ferb is broadcasted on '''NET (until late 2013) and Disney Channel Greece. In 2015 and 2016, the government had a decision that all the ERT networks were relaunched and renamed to ERT1, ERT2, and ERT3, (the rest just kept their names) and Phineas and Ferb re-aired on some of them. Despite not translating the visuals, ET1 showings of the series included the dubbing credits, made at Sierra Post. Portugal The series arrived to Portugal in 2008 and was dubbed at Matinha. Within a year it started broadcasting terrestrially on SIC's Disney Kids block on weekends. So far, all episodes except for The OWCA Files have been shown on Disney Channel. In 2011, Disney Channel made a local version of the Cliptastic countdown in tandem with the Spanish version of the channel, the ranking featured the full episode where the song was played. Other events (usually shared with Spain) included Cria o teu Verão-inator in 2011, Dia do Ornitorrinco (Platypus Day) on June 25, 2011 and May 1, 2012 and a preview of Across the Second Dimension. Across the Second Dimension aired on SIC on December 8, 2011. Promos for the film features Kick It Up A Notch (Aumentar o Tom) but the end credits were cut out altogether. The series stopped airing regularly in 2016, the last episode premiered in September 2015 as part of the 100% Phineas and Ferb series of marathons. The series returned in January 2018. Spain Phineas and Ferb 'was first featured in 2008 in Disney Channel and the new episodes are shown generally on Disney XD. The episodes take between 3 and 8 months to arrive Spain. The show is dubbed in the Abaira Studios in Madrid. The dubbing is directed and adjusted by Antonio Villar (who also voices Lawrence Fletcher), while the translation is generally done by Oscar López. The songs are translated by Oscar López (sometimes by Miguel Ángel Varela) and adapted by María Ovelar (generally, but Alfonso Casado has made some adaptations). The song dubbing cast is directed by Miguel Ángel Varela. As April 21, 2016, all episodes excepting one have been featured. Disney made their own cliptastic countdown in 2011. The show is in Spanish and English (As secondary audio track) In the Basque Country, a series of Basque-language educational books featuring the characters was released, however no dub of the series exists. Broadcasts Americas Asia Middle East Africa Europe Oceania Background information *The French name of the show is sometimes spelled as "'Phineas et Ferb" without an accent. It could be a misspelling, however. *In most dubs only the transcript is translated. The theme song visuals and episode titles remain in English. The series logos are created only for the website, the movie, and merchandise. *Phineas and Ferb Arabic, theme song visuals and title is translated on Jeem TV only. *In the Greek dub, even though the correct spelling is without acute, Ferb's name is sometimes spelled as "Φερμπ", and others as "Φέρμπ". *The Romanian logo for the movie misspells the word "and", as the name is written as "Phineas şi Ferb" (with cedilla), but officially spelled as "Phineas și Ferb" (with comma) according to the Romanian Academy standards. *The Hebrew dub has three logos for the series: **The first one is used for the series' theme song. It says "פיניאס ופרב ''Finias v'Frb''" without the characters' silhouettes, but with Phineas and Ferb's faces in the lower left corner. **The second one is used for the movie. Through the logo is originally a revamped version of the regular one, in Hebrew a new design is used. Now Phineas and Ferb's silhouettes are present in the last letter of their names (Phineas' head is on the "ס'''" and Ferb's hair is on the "ב'"). Also, unlike all the other movie logos, the Hebrew version has some white text at the bottom stating "הסרט ''hsrt", meaning "the film", and it appears after the "המסע אל היקום המקביל hms'e al hiqom hamaqabil" lettering. **The third one is used in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. Now the silhouettes are placed in the first letter of their names ("פ"), and the design is more similar to the original one. *Through Disney has not made a translation for the logo in the Arabic dub, MBC 3 website has one and Jeem TV Website has another. *In the Serbian, Icelandic, Cantonese, Chinese, and Arabic dubs both Phineas and Ferb's names are localized. *In the Serbian dub most of the names are localized. Some examples: **Phineas - Fića **Ferb - Feđa **Candace - Slađana **Perry - Paja **Jeremy - Joca *Due to copyright issues, in Disney Channel Asia (in Malay, Thai, Cantonese and Chinese dubs), the songs are not dubbed starting from Season 2. **Starting from 2013, in the Malay dub, the new episodes feature dubbed songs, and the older episodes formerly having songs in English are re-aired with dubbed songs as well. **In the Serbian, Tagalog, Thai, Albanian, and Mainland China (Mandarin Chinese) dubs, all the songs are kept English even if the rights to dub them exist, With the exception of the Serbian version of the song 'E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.' which is dubbed. **In the Serbian and Chinese Mandarin dubs, subtitles are used instead. **In the Greek dub, the songs are not dubbed on Season 2, but in previous and newer seasons they are dubbed. *The Albanian, Icelandic, Serbian, Croatian, Slovak and Persian are the only ones in which Disney Character Voices International does not take part. It can be presumed that TV stations in Iceland, Iran and Slovakia dubbed the show themselves, in Albania the show is dubbed by Jess Discographic, and in Serbia and Croatia, the show is dubbed by professional studios. *Season 1 songs in Bulgarian dub are not dubbed, instead they are voice-overs. *The Evil Jingle is not dubbed in India (Hindi), Serbian, Thai, Tagalog, Hebrew, Albanian and Mainland China (Mandarin Chinese) languages. **In In the Serbian dub, subtitles are used instead. *PlusPlus's Disney Channel programming block originally aired season 1 and 3 in Ukrainian and season 2 and 4 in Russian, but later in June 2015 another studio finally dubbed season 2 and 4 in Ukrainian. *Disney Channel Ukraine closed in 2013. *In the Lithuanian dub, the whole audio stays in English with a voice-over, as is the style in Lithuania. References See also *Multilanguage Songs *Multilanguage Promos